Magnetic
by ArsenicIcing
Summary: Allen and Kanda have been seeing each other for a while; but they're not in a relationship. Allen wants more, but he's too afraid to ask. He finds the perfect venue to ask Kanda out, finally, but now he might be too late! Mature content in every chapter. Main pairing AllenxKanda, with tiny bit of AllenxTyki.


Kanda and I have decided to meet up today. We used to meet a few times a month, but now I see him at least three times a week, if not more. It's not quite what I wanted; we're only meeting for sex. I'll take what I can get though.

I ring the doorbell. I can hear the inside lock clicking before he opens the door.

"Hey."

He swings open the glass storm door. He stands in the doorway wearing only a pair of gray boxers. His long black hair is untied.

I smile at him as I walk into the apartment and drop my bag beside the small table at the door. He locks the door behind me. I want so eagerly for things to be different. I'd like to call him by name, kiss him, maybe even tell him I love him; but we have rules. No names; I never say his name, and he never calls mine, even in the deepest moments of our passion. That doesn't prevent him from making small talk though, just to make things comfortable before we get started.

"How have you been?" He asks, looking directly at me.

"I'm fine." I answer.

My heart is racing, and we haven't even touched.

He turns on the television, just for noise, a small precaution for his nosy neighbors.

He moves closer to me, and pulls me close to him. I put my arms around him and embrace him, closing my eyes and inhaling deeply to smell him. Kanda always smells like chai tea and peppermint; an amazing combination of licorice and mint. It kind of turns me on.

We start kissing and I can feel him run his hand under my black t-shirt, gently touching

my stomach, before moving up and caressing my chest. He slowly rubs my left nipple, pinching a little, and then rubbing again. He breaks our kiss and moves down to bite my neck and nip at my collar bone. Suddenly he comes to a halt, moving away from me, pulling my shirt up and over my head and throwing it to the floor. He grabs me, kissing me hard and biting my bottom lip. He pulls as he bites, hard enough to make it hurt and hard enough to leave bruises. Again he leaves me, moving away to take a seat on the couch. He pats the place next to him. I walk over to the couch and lay down on my stomach, my face dangerously close to his crotch.

I can see his hardening cock twitching beneath the fabric. I'm really excited now. My heart is racing as I pull his hard cock from the boxers, taking him gently in my right hand, and run my tongue quickly over the tip as the foreskin peels back. Kanda's cock is exposed now, ready to be satisfied. This is my favorite part~ I run my tongue over the tip of his cock, making sure to hit the slit over and over in the same place. He lets out a soft low sigh, and runs a hand through my hair. I lick his whole length on one side, up and down a few times, to get it wet, and then use my left hand to move the skin up and down while I suck and lick the head. I put my right hand on his thigh, rubbing a little when I feel him shake or jerk from the sensations. He starts making a little more noise now. I feel him grab and tug on my hair, letting me know he's had enough and he's ready to fuck. I get up and sit on my knees. We kiss a few times before he gets off the couch and holds his hand out to me. I take his hand and he leads me to the bedroom. I can't help but giggle a little. This is so much fun.

I climb up on the bed, move to the middle and lay on my back. Kanda moves to his dresser, and I can hear him shuffling things around quickly. I watch him rip open a small square package, pull on a condom, and walk over to me. Staring up at him, I bite my lip. The suspense is killing me. He climbs onto the bed with me and starts unbuttoning my jeans, slowly, pulling them down and off. He throws them to the side of the bed. He starts to pull down my briefs, but I catch his hands and pull him down to me and kiss his face. I kiss his cheeks first, and then his lips. I try to bite him, but he pulls away and works my underwear down. I lie naked before him, waiting for him to take me.


End file.
